girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Construct
Constructs are the living creations of Mad Science. They fall into several general categories, usefully created, analyzed, and described by Karrion of the GG Yahoo Group: Type I: Revives Dead, brought back to life. I guess we can't punish Victor for bringing Sparky back from the dead. Examples: Tarvek Sturmvoraus; Agatha Heterodyne; The shell of Madame Olga may qualify; Zulenna Luzhakna may or may not have been successfully revived. Rudolf Selnikov's head has been revived, which seems to place him in this category, but perhaps his makes him a 'Borg - Type XI. If he ever gets that , presumably he will become a Patch job - Type II. Type II: Patch jobs Dead, repaired with spare parts, brought back to life. They'll fix you. They fix everything. Examples: Baron Klaus Wulfenbach once the three Wulfenbach brothers were caught in a Laboratory accident the family downsized from there. Tweedle is a more minor example, finally acquiring a replacement biological hand for his original poisoned appendage after cycling through a couple of mechanical substitutes. Type III: Frankensteins Built from parts of dead, brought to life. LIFE! LIFE, DO YOU HEAR ME? GIVE MY CREATION... LIIIFE! Examples: Punch and Judy - not confirmed in the comic, but in the novel though they are here termed Patchjobs. Type IV: Freaks Never dead, parts surgically added. Smithers, fetch some surgical tools... and some ether... Examples: Boris Dolokhov, Possibly Ariadne Steelgarter. Type V: Hydes Altered by some process: Here, drink this. Examples: the Jägerkin, The late lamented Bunstable/Haggard. Type VI: Anthros Animal forms with human level (not that THAT means much) brain power. ...that is the Law. Are we not Men? Examples: Krosp I. The Swartzwalders. The Knights of the Hunt. Type VII: Scratchbuilds New, never-before-seen forms of life. Examples: Zoing (possibly). most of the monsters of Sturmhalten's sewers Type VIII: Sideshows Not much different. Extra large or small; minor alterations such as added horns or abnormal color, i.e. unicorns or pink cats. One of us! Gooble gobble, gooble gobble! One of us! One of us! Examples: Mimmoths, Lapinemoths, the Monster Horse Beastie, Doctor Galliard Prunestoggle, Susa, Gritha Pantagruel Type IX: Borgs Clank-construct combos. We can rebuild him. We have the technology. We can make him better than he was. Better...stronger...faster. Examples: Wasp eaters, Snapper Boikov, Radioheads, Type X: Hybrids Construct falling into more than one basic category, i.e. type IV/VI. Oh my goodness! They've come back! As ninja pirate robot monkey clown bandito werewolf zombies! Examples: Klaus may instead be a type II/III; the wasp weasels may be VIII/IX. Type XI: WTF Catchall for every thing that DOESN'T fit any category. What the hell are you? '' Examples: Not known, but Von Pinn, the Hoomhoffers, the Lackya, and the slaver wasps are not conclusively categorized. Type XII: '''My mistake...' For the rare case of being commonly mistaken for constructs, but aren't. Aliens/extra-dimensional beings would qualify as well as when mother nature shows her sense of humor to fleeing townsfolk who have heard of, say, t-rex dinosaurs who were just brought in thru a time portal. Of course, some of these categories are subject to speculation and the conflicting classification systems of their creators. Keep an eye on Category:Constructs and the inhabitants thereof. Category:Constructs Category:Lists Category:Fan Terminology